Samsara
Samsara (サムサラ Samusara) is one of the gods of Wild Hunt's pantheon, with her responsibilities and purpose in life presiding over matters involving both love and war, and everything that they may entail. She was the lover of the former war god, who upon his death, enacted a plan to return one day and continue the fight against the forces of Hell. Due to Samsara's involvement with the god, it can be argued Samsara had a role in shaping Wild Hunt's plot. Likewise, when Gilgamesh finally ascended into godhood and began to carry out his newfound duties and obligations, Samsara began becoming more involved in her lover's most recent incarnation. Samsara is considered by mortals to be a fickle and tempestuous goddess, whose always switching from a nurturing mother figure and sensual lover to that of a vindictive, aggressive and contemptuous woman at the drop of a hat. She is known for offering help and consolation in matters involving platonic and romantic love, and sexual activities and fertility as a whole, as well as supporting warriors and soldiers during times of conflict and strife. And if displeased or upset, or if on a whim, she may even choose to withhold her support; leading to things such as hatred, broken friendships, divorces, sterility and failed war campaigns and loss on the battlefield. It is for this reason why she is sometimes both desired and feared at the same time. She is among the number of gods and goddesses who make regular appearances throughout the second half of Wild Hunt; be it during godly meetings, interacting with the rest of the cast in Heaven, or even providing support in the battles against Iblis' forces. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Relationships Family Friends and Allies Gods Gilgamesh Prime Enemies Hell Iblis History Trivia *Samsara's role in Wild Hunt's pantheon, as well as her relationship with its main protagonist, Gilgamesh, was heavily inspired by an ancient Mesopotamian/Sumerian/Babylonian goddess known as Ishtar/Inanna, who was responsible for love, sex/fertility, war and power. **Additionally, given the twist Wyvern gives to the original Ishtar myth when portraying Samsara's character and Heavenly duties, Samsara also seems to incorporate some elements from other deities. Samsara's role as a life giver to humans, animals, plants, yokai and so forth, and given her ties to physical nature and procreation, she seems to resemble the "Mother Earth" figure in most mythologies and religions, such as the Greek goddess, Gaia. ***Likewise due to other similarities, Samsara also seems to behave like Morrigan, a Celtic deity of ancient Ireland who was a goddess (or goddesses) associated with war, fate, sovereignty, fertility, and the land and animals. Since Morrigan and Ishtar are so similar in their roles as war and fertility goddesses, Samsara has unintentionally taken on the likeness of Morrigan as well. **Samsara's name is taken from the Sanskrit word meaning "wandering" or "world." Samsara itself is affiliated with the concept of reincarnation; a belief that after death, one can be reborn into a new life and continue the process again until liberation from the endless cycle is achieved (called "moksha.") Samsara was named with this concept in mind, as her character and purpose symbolizes the endless cycle of creation and destruction. **Her relationship with and love for Gilgamesh is also a reference to the Epic of Gilgamesh. In the story, Ishtar sets her heart on Gilgamesh and attempts to win him over, with Gilgamesh refusing to accept Ishtar's advances because he knows of her dangerous nature as both a love and war goddess. Spurred by this rejection, Ishtar goes on to not only kill Gilgamesh's closest friend, Enkidu, but to also attempt to destroy Gilgamesh with the Bull of Heaven. In Wild Hunt's case, the relationship is far less antagonistic. While Samsara is deeply in love with Gil, Gil seems to have no apparent interest in her aside from being her friend. Instead of vowing vengeance and harm upon Gil and his loved ones, this only drives Samsara to pursue him more. External Links Ishtar - Wikipedia article about Ishtar, who was the inspiration behind Samsara Samsara - Wikipedia article about samsara, which was the inspiration behind Samsara's name Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:God Category:Female Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Wild Hunt